School Days
by Tsuki KamiNeko
Summary: Strange meeting. Thoughts of you. Walk home. A three chapter drabble of Hiyori's day at school littered with the thoughts of a particular boy.
1. Secret

Chapter 1: Secret

"You ought to tell him," a voice seemed to float from her side like a lingering case of the Monday blues.

"Hm?" Hiyori groaned absentmindedly looking up from her desk. She turned her head and it was then that she noticed a small girl with brown wavy hair standing—or no, floating—next to her school table. There was a shrill scream and a flail of limbs before Hiyori regained her composure. She finally stood up in a classroom full of students, heads down, focused, concentrating.

"Ahem," Hiyori glanced over at the stranger, "You've dropped your body again, Hiyori," The dark haired girl looked down at her own sleeping body, hair sprawled around her desk, eyes fluttering from what seems like to be a dream. Her spirit tail swooshed faintly in the sun light of the classroom, she really needed to learn to control her 'body-leaving' moments.

"Who are you?" Hiyori asked, curious as to why she had been called out by another possible ayakashi, "How'd you know my name?" the girl lifted her arm and on the small of her wrist was a character etched into her skin. _A shinki_! Hiyori stepped back, suddenly cautious, as Yato had taught her as she has had her fair share of corrupted shinkis to last her a lifetime.

The girl snorted, "Please, if I had wanted to hurt you, I would've done so already," she floated around the tables and past the working students, the drone of the teacher's voice seemed to hum softly in the background. Hiyori's body relaxed on cue, although she could hear Yato's voice just now nagging at her to be more alert, that she was too trusting of random spirits. Well, Yato was a _random god_ she'd met on the side of the road. He turned out okay.

The girl wafted past her towards the classroom door, she turned and peered at Hiyori and gave her a toothy grin, "I'm Azuha," that family name, Hiyori recognized it.

"You're one of Veena's shinkis," she mouthed, Azuha nodded before disappearing through the door, "W…Wait!" the dark haired girl stumbled before catching up to Azuha in the corridors. She proceeded to phase through the walls of the school building landing softly on the track field outside. Hiyori of course followed by pure curiosity. The two girls stood with the sun beating down on them, newly bloomed cherry blossoms rained upon them decorating the floor ground in pink petals, "You haven't answered my question, how'd you know my name?"

The other girl smiled cheekly, "How can anyone _not_ know your name, Iki Hiyori?" Hiyori furrowed her brows together, "The girl that the God of Calamity would wage war over in the Heavens for? The girl that _saved_ Yatogami in the process. It'd be blasphemy not to know your name," she joked. Hiyori felt her cheeks flush red it wasn't like she had asked Yato to disrupt the heavens for her. Azuha walked over to the cherry blossom tree and touched it gently, "Lady Vaisravanna is my master, and I collect information for her on people that are of interest," she looked over at Hiyori, "You happened to be one of them and I've found some rather interesting things about you, Hiyori,"

Startled, Hiyori stepped forward, "L… Like what?" what was this girl talking about?

"The secret you've been hiding from Yato, the one that's been bothering you this entire time," Azuha noted. Her lips curled into a devious smile one Hiyori was all too familiar with. Kofuku had that smile on all the time when she wanted to meddle into her and Yato's affair. Memories of a horrid time came flooding back as images of _that kiss_ at Capypaland assaulted her mind like an unrelenting tidal wave.

Hiyori faltered and fell to her knees curdling at the thought of what happened, "Please, don't remind me," her hand over her face.

"That's why I told you: You ought to tell Yato the truth," Azuha skipped over to the lamenting Hiyori.

Hiyori's head flew up, "No!" Azuha stared down at her, surprised. Hiyori's eyes shifted to the ground, "I… I just can't," she mumbled. Her face was burning and her stomach was fluttering like there were a million butterflies in there.

Azuha kneeled down so that their eyes were leveled, pink to lilac "Is that why you didn't tell him when you were at Capypaland the other weekend?" Azuha laughed, she didn't know Hiyori's face could turn any brighter than it was now. She kind of had an understanding of what was going on now, it seemed neither Yato or Hiyori even had the slightest idea what was happening between them. Although Azuha didn't know what the future held for these two, it was definitely going to be interesting. Why not have a little fun?

Azuha leaned in close to Hiyori's ear, "Would it have been better if it was _Yato_ that had given you that kiss that night?" she whispered casually. She could hear Hiyori's breathing stop momentarily. She pulled away watching an embarrassed Hiyori just sitting there flustered, _Well, that confirms my suspicions_. Azuha sighed with a bright smile on her lips, "The truth will set you free, Hiyori, and I mean that as a friend trying to help Yato," Hiyori finally looked up at Azuha, "Try not to break his heart," with that Azuha turned and walked into the wind disappearing with the falling petals of the cherry blossom as if she was never there in the first place.

x x x x

**Author's Note**: Azuha's an oc created specifically for this scene. Please leave me a review, I would love to hear comments on this 'long drabble' I should say. Lol. It was a scene that came to me after I read chapter 41 of Noragami and thought it would be fun to play with Hiyori. ;)


	2. Daydream

Chapter 2: Daydream

_Would it have been better if it were Yato that had given you that kiss that night?_

Those words wouldn't stop echoing in Hiyori's mind as she tried concentrating on her grammar class, but it was no use. What if? Images of his sweaty hand taking hers gently, fingers intertwining like their fates, the sound of summer thrumming behind them. The heat of summer sizzling between the small space between their bodies with the roar of fireworks lighting the night sky. His amazing blue eyes staring down at her softly like the glow of a brilliant fire, his cheeks tinted pink whether from the heat or the moment, she wasn't sure.

_Bliss_.

_Perfection_.

His lips meet hers. Unyielding and soft, his lips caressed hers. His sweet scent was intoxicating her surroundings, wrapping her tightly, and drowning her. She didn't mind it was all too wonderful. Then she heard her name being called. No, she wanted to stay here with him.

_Hiyori... Hiyori…_

She wanted to stay here with him, within his embrace and his exhilarating scent… She wanted to be with Yato.

"Hiyori!" the sound of her name being yelled at awoke her from her daydream. She shook her head and glanced up, her two best friend's were standing by her desk with their book bag in hand, "Class is over, time to go home," they gave her a quizzical stare, "Are you okay, Hiyori, your cheeks are awfully red," Yama noted and the rose-eyed girl had to reassure them that she was fine. She collected her things and walked out of the classroom although not before she glanced out the window one more time where Azuha and her had had their discussion.

_Would it have been better if it were Yato that had given you that kiss that night?_

Hiyori blushed, shook her head and rushed after Yama and Ami. Letting her thoughts flitter through memory.


	3. Home

Chapter 3: Home

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Yama and Ami waved as all three parted ways at the school gate. Hiyori watched as her friends turned to speckles against the suburban town they lived in. She was now by herself as the sound of cheerful chatter lingered around her, the air of afterschool atmosphere. Groups walked by her, the clomping sound of shoes hitting asphalt droned around her. A slight breeze had picked up and Hiyori looked up, cherry blossom petals were raining down on her, littering her hair with tiny pink dots. A soft familiar scent evaded her bubble of space, her face flushed when she turned.

A few steps away stood a boy with long messy black hair, raven-black hair dressed in a tacky tracksuit and a dingy matted scarf, but that didn't matter to Hiyori. It had always been like this. His smile almost melted Hiyori to the ground if she didn't steady herself, and his glimmering blue eyes, always looking after her.

Yato walked over and chuckled, plucking a petal off her hair, "New trend?" he joked. His hand brushed slightly against her cheeks when he pulled off the petal sending Hiyori into a mental fit. She hoped her face wasn't giving her away. But being Hiyori she brushed him off pushing his hand away.

"Where's Yukine?" she asked starting to walk towards Kofuku's place. He caught up with her in a few strides.

"Home, doing homework," he answered. He noticed a slight difference in her demeanor and stopped, Hiyori so caught up in her own thoughts didn't even realize that he wasn't next to her anymore, "Hiyori," Yato captured her hand in his and Hiyori turned, slightly bewildered by his sudden actions. He brought them up so close to his lips that she could feel his breath tickling her fingers, his hand was actually really warm given the cool weather.

"Are you really not going to tell me what's bothering you?" His eyes looked downtrodden, those pool of sapphire blue eyes that she could just lose herself in, and Hiyori couldn't help but feel at pang of guilt. He stepped closer, closing the gap between them that much more, "Even though you said you wanted to be with me… And I told you that you can confide in me," his voice was low and wavering. Hiyori just wanted to find a hole and crawl into it, this was really too much for her to handle. His close proximity. His eyes. Just everything about him takes her breath away. Not to mention it was reminding her of every detail of her daydream and it was pushing her past her limit!

_The truth will set you free, Hiyori…_

Azuha's words once again came to life making Hiyori sigh in exasperation, but she was right. This secret was eating away at her and she could tell it was worrying Yato. She glanced down at their shoes, wiggling her toes, "Yato…"

"Hm?" their eyes met making Hiyori fidget, those honest carefree eyes boring into hers.

She finally gave him a small smile, "I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready," Yato's eyes once again were lit up with relief, his smile beginning to return.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

She laughed, "Really,"

His face relaxed to one that was serene and happy, his grin never leaving his face, "Let's go home, Hiyori,"

"Okay," she replied softly. Neither of them said anything, but the entire way to Kofuku's he never let go of her hand.

Unknown the to budding couple, Azuha stood a few blocks away peering discretely from behind a concrete wall. Her watchful eyes sparkled at the build-up of their relationship and smiled, "I'm rooting for you, Iki Hiyori,"


End file.
